In the field of oil and gas exploration and production, difficulties may arise when down-hole equipment becomes stuck in the borehole, thereby resulting in a tension overload when a cable is used to remove the tool from the wellbore. Certain devices are used to prevent damage to down-hole equipment, to retrieve the equipment, and to break the connection between the cable and down-hole equipment if necessary.